


9x01 Coda

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s09e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	9x01 Coda

Steve is still a little shaky when they finally stumble upstairs to their bedroom. The doctor wasn’t too happy to let Steve go- he probably wanted to keep an eye on him for at least a few more hours- but Danny could tell a hospital was the absolute last thing Steve needed and managed to persuade the doctor to let him leave.

The sun is coming up and Danny is quick to close the blackout curtains he insisted on installing when he first moved in. When he turns around, he finds Steve just standing in the doorway, swaying a little.

“Hey,” Danny murmurs, crossing the room to take Steve’s hand. “Steve. Look at me, sweetheart.” Hazy blue eyes jump to his face and he smiles. “There you are. C’mon, bed time.”

Steve allows Danny to undress him and tuck him into the bed. He’s clearly exhausted, but somehow keeps his eyes open to watch while Danny sheds his own clothes and puts everything in the hamper. Danny flips the light off and crawls under the covers, tucking his body against Steve’s.

“You okay?” Danny asks, curling his arms around Steve’s waist.

“I think so,” Steve sighs. His nose bumps against Danny’s cheek. “I’m tired.”

Danny brushes a hand over Steve’s hair and kisses his forehead. “I can tell.”

They fall silent, just breathing together. Danny runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders and back. He keeps his touch firm, massaging the tension from those perfect muscles. Only when he feels Steve begin to relax into sleep does he relax himself.

* * *

 

Danny wakes to Steve whimpering, body twisting in the sheets.

“Steve,” Danny murmurs, throwing his arm over Steve’s body and pulling him in close. “Steve, wake up.”

Steve is shaking, every muscle hard as rock. Danny sits up and grips Steve’s shoulders, giving him a little shake.

“Steve,” he says, raising his voice.

Steve’s eyes snap open and he draws a deep, panicked breath.

“Steve,” Danny repeats, bringing a hand up to cup Steve’s face. “Babe.”

Recognition sets in and the tension melts from Steve’s body. “Danny,” he sighs.

“I’m here,” Danny whispers, settling back on his side and tugging Steve in close. “It was just a dream.”

“I know,” Steve murmurs, tucking his head down.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Steve sniffs, nuzzling against the side of Danny’s neck. “When I was in the… ya know… I think I hallucinated a little?”

“And that’s what the dream was about?”

Steve nods.

“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Danny assures him.

“I think I need to.” Something in Steve’s tone doesn’t let Danny argue. “I thought that… that Wo Fat was there, as the one in charge. I thought that I…” Steve’s voice breaks a little, along with Danny’s heart “I died.”

Danny’s breath catches in his throat. “Steve,” he manages, tightening his hold. “Hey. Look at me, babe.”

Steve lifts his head to reveal red-rimmed eyes. Danny cups drags one of the hands on his back around to press it to his own heart. Steve glances down, spreading his fingers open against Danny’s chest hair.

“Feel that?” Danny asks, drawing Steve’s eyes back to his face. “Feel me?”

“Yes,” Steve sighs, moving in to bump their noses together.

Danny kisses him, intending to keep it soft and brief, but Steve brings his other hand up to curl around Danny’s head and deepen the kiss. Danny groans and lets himself be dragged on top of Steve. Once there, he can definitely feel Steve’s erection against his hip. It’s probably mostly adrenaline, but he can feel Steve’s emotional need as well. Danny needs this, too.

“Danny,” Steve whimpers, shifting his hips so their cocks fit together just so. “Need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Danny replies. Steve’s hand is still over Danny’s heart and Danny covers it with his own, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, Steve.”

“Love you, too.” Steve loops his free arm around Danny’s waist and rolls their hips together.

 


End file.
